Races
Humans Elves An ancient race seeing themselves as the first people, even if not true, at some point in history they were forced to migrate from an unknown land to the east (possibly a place that is now a desert). All kinds of elves come from this eastern land, and are unaware of their kin elsewhere in the world. Pale skinned, fair featured, large eyes, pointed ears and immortal*. While these are the norm for elves from their respective regions, it is not uncommon for elves to be born with gold or even silvery white hair. Some of their kind believe that is what the elves of old looked like. (Forrest) Elves Elves with dark hair and smell of moss and roses. They live on the island of Carthia. After the fall they migrated to the island on a land bridge that later flooded into the ocean. On the island they formed a great empire that as time went on faded into obscurity, and now their new home and culture is being destroyed by the destructive tide. (Snow) Elves Elves that live in the north reaching lands of the west, where they formed clans lead by their women. They smell of pine, have red or pale yellow hair and are paler than others of their kind. (Western) Elves (Southern) Elves Elves who live in areas south of the Land of Ancients. They have bronze skin, hair the color of white gold and smell of wheat. They ride elk with curved horns and wear wooden masks hiding their faces. They are rarely seen but will attack travelers heading north into the Land of Ancients 'Ancient' Elves Progenitors of the modern elves from a land lost to the south. Fair featured like their descendants but unlike them they have horns on their heads, longer more animalistic ears and cloven feet like a deer's. These elves also had brown skinned with golden yellow or silvery white hair, a gene that is still present in modern elves, and smell of fruit. The Culture of these elves is forever lost, only depictions that remain are reliefs found in ruins from the deserts to the east. (architecture based off ico games) Dwarves Isolationist natives of Carthia and the oldest race of people to form a society. Their society is built on hard work and tradition. Once regarded for their advanced smithing techniques but due to their isolationist ways they have since fallen behind. Male Dwarves have a limited reproduction period in their lives, though they can live to 300 years of age, they stop being able to reproduce around the age of 60 Bearded, burly, on average 4 foot tall, and long lived. Dwarves of the Undernorth Dwarves of the Great Dwarven Migration that moved below the northern ranges of Carthia, turning their back on the rules and morals of their ancestors, due to a fear the dropping temperature and a prophecy regarding the world ending by frost. Lost Generation of Dwarves The remaining Dwarven clans on the surface of their ancient homes. Called the lost generation because of dwarves relatively short reproduction was spent rebuilding what was left of their abandoned society and warring with the other dwarven clans over land and resources. These dwarves are mostly elderly and retained their naturally pale, often freckled skin. Dwarves of Southern Trade During the Great Dwarven Migration 3 clans decided that both factions of the matter were wrong and sailed south to become great bankers and merchants on the mainland. These dwarves have naturally tan skin and dark hair. Quinn Race people evolved from fish. They live in close-knit communities run by a council of every adult member of the village. All food in the village is shared and every villager helps with one task or another. Their settlements are built on cliffs on rivers, with their homes half dung into the cliff and half built on the cliff out of wood. The walkways on these cliffs are made of wood and rope, seemingly with zero grace due to the rough finishes of the walkways and lack of railings. It isn't known why they make their homes in such dangerous places or why their walkways between their buildings are so crude and hazardous but it has given them great balance and mastery over the usage of rope Hidden groves are the center of their villages, used as a community center of sorts, ceremonies, birthing and education take place here. All talk of war or politics is forbidden in there groves as they are a center of learning and healing. Outsiders are forbidden from entering these groves. Quinn are pale, with thin white hair, long faces and long limbs, their ears and forearms have remnants of their spiny rays and their hands and feet have slight webbing. Quinn are excellent swimmers and can be under the water for an extended period of time, but can not breath underwater because they lack the gills of their progenitors. More Tidbits: * the position of council leader given to a different member every other session of the council's meeting * Male quinn grow their beard as a sign of having a partner, these beards often have beads made of pebbles or gold from the river braided into them. * Quinn often walk around with climbing gear(grappling hook, rope, hobnailed boots, etc.) * Quinn have an iron age level of technology but because of the land they live in, the metal is poor quality (except for an exceptional case in one village where they smith high quality steel. (maybe)) * the pale white hair of the quinn can have slight colorful tinting only visible when light is going through it Orcs(might remove) * Race from the north east * arrive from boat * Uruk-hai(lotr)/Mer-Ek Nightblade(mtg) in looks * dark ages/early middle ages level technology * dressed like mongols * enslave the giants and sell them around the world(started around the time of ancient human society) Giants(might remove) * Race from a secluded valley in a mediterranean like climate * about 8 to 12 feet tall * average human intelligence, though assumed near retarded because of their slow speech pattern * greko roman in tech level and society structure(before the enslavement) * enslaved by the orcs and sold as warriors or freaks to different countries around the world * have been getting shorter with time * near extinct Golbins(might remove) * Race from beyond the deserts south east of the land of ancients * often seen as travelling merchants with exotic goods * have crooked priorities, seeing somethings of little importance or worth with extreme value * Possibly the Elves that didn't migrate